The invention relates to an intake manifolding for an internal combustion engine in which the swirl of at least one intake charge flowing into a combustion chamber through at least one intake port opening is variable, the intake port opening being controlled by an intake valve and at least one intake valve comprising at least two intake flow paths formed by intake passages that are completely independent of one another, said flow paths rejoining in the region of the valve chamber, at least one of the intake passages being configured as a primary passage and at least one intake passage as a secondary passage, the flow through the secondary passage being variable by means of a control facility and the secondary passage being configured as a neutral or tangential passage.